Prove it
by VelvetCrowe18
Summary: Rachel has to prove to Ragna just how sorry she was when a verbal apology doesn't cut it. (After the events of Cross Tag. I had no clue whether to post this here or there in the CTB section, so I just posted it here)


Rachel stared confused at Ragna's request. Prove it? Hadn't she already? Did this buffoon require more evidence? Rachel gave him a cocky smile and her speech firm and boasting reassurance.

"The proof you are so desperately searching for is below this castle. My father has a workshop in the basement and—"

"Prove it. Prove to me that you're sorry." Ragna cut her off, reinforcing what he said. Her curiosity doubled, realization dawning on her when he pinned her up against the wall. A lecherous grin took form on his mouth and perverse intent darkened his eyes. He didn't want words, he didn't want some flimsy apology, he wanted action. Rachel's grin soon reflected his as a blush burned her cheeks.

"Very well." Rachel coiled her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him; even wearing her reverse heels Rachel had to tippy toe. She kissed him with a slow passion, giggling when he didn't respond immediately. 'Not good enough,' she could practically hear him say so she redoubled her efforts. Rachel opened her mouth for his tongue to slip in, parrying his strong muscle. Rachel tilted her head while she kissed him, galvanizing over his mouth a bit. But Rachel knew he could do better than this. She could tell he was withholding his lustful desires for her to work. Giggling, Rachel dropped to a squat to get down to business and came face to face with the bulge uncomfortably chaffing him. She undid his waistband and pushed both bottoms down to his knees. Rachel would've pushed them further down if not startled when his erected cock bounced into view. If even an inch closer and his tip would've smacked her.

Rachel's mouth salivated wanting to take him into her mouth. Gripping him firmly, she began to slide her hand along his length while she hummed. Rachel licked the bead of arousal coaxed from his tip then proceeded to mark a trail from his tip to his balls. She popped one of his dangling balls into her mouth, suckling and lapping on the ball. Rachel played with it, popping it in and out of her mouth, her hand continuously jerking him off and spreading a rather thin layer of his precum around his tool.

Returning to his tip, she planted a soft kiss on it before allowing it to slide past her lips and deeper into her mouth, entering her throat. Ragna bared his teeth, her throat just as tight as ever. She used her tongue to lick every sensitive crevice on his cock while she bobbed, her remarkable skill eliciting moans and grunts from her lover. Ragna attached a hand to the back of her head, playing with her hair almost caringly to soothe her while she sucked, telling her he had no plans to do anything and just watch her work.

Rachel had no doubt her bloomers were ruined, a big wet spot on her crotch, feeling it when she persuaded her hand to leave his cock and attend to the itch between her legs. A pleasurable moan vibrated his cock, earning a gasp. Rachel happily accepting and swallowing the precum seeping into her mouth. A wonderful flavor Rachel learned to enjoy. _His_ flavor.

Taking her remaining free hand, Rachel circled around to cup his firm posterior. She hummed to its firmness. Ragna didn't feel the little vixen spread his cheeks apart far too enthralled in the delicious bliss granted by her blowjob until her probing finger entered his asshole, his hole tighter than a nun's cunt back here and she loved it. He wanted to tell her to get the hell out his asshole, but fuck he felt too damn good to care this time. Slowly she slid her finger in and out, growing faster when he became looser as he moaned. Rachel went deeper until her knuckles rested against his asshole. Only fours nights before this whole fiasco did Rachel finally convince Ragna to give anal stimulation a try. While he didn't mind on her, he was adamant for his own. So Rachel took the opportunity to enjoy hearing him moan to rectal play.

Ragna's body shivered and she redoubled her efforts, the slurping and gulping sound coming from Rachel reverberated around the room. He did everything he could to remain still, stuffing the desire to grab her head and slam the vampire into his crotch while he fucked her mouth at bay. Rachel had never tried this combo before. The constant intrusion of her middle finger and now added ring finger combined with her hot, wet, tight throat constricting around him and her lust-driven eyes never leaving him were too much for the S.S. class criminal to handle. A grunt brought about his orgasm. Rachel pressed her lips against his crotch, obediently swallowing his spunk with an eye a quarter of the way closed. Where most women would pant from taking such a heavily load all at once, Rachel merely licked her lips, not once breaking eye contact. And being the little vixen she was, Rachel aggressive and torturously slurped her way up until his tip popped out of her mouth.

"Was that a good enough apology?" Rachel asked stroking his dick.

"Not yet, baby. I wanna see you masturbate. Remember that nice little toy a bought you last week?" Ragna said.

"Little?" Rachel almost laughed at the hyperbole. While not the size of _his_ delicious cock, that dildo he procured for coitus wasn't exactly the easiest thing to fit inside of her. She stood up, strode to retrieve the thick pink dildo from her bedside table, then sat on the edge of the bed. Rachel blushed to his longing gaze, feeling a hint of embarrassment. She removed her bottom dress and soiled bloomers to expose her glistening sex. Ragna licked his lips hungrily, growling.

"You like what you see?" Rachel brushed her fingers against her sex, eye lashes half-mast and focused on his returned erection. His length returning at full-mast when she slipped the large dildo into her pussy, her movements teasing and slow.

"I love it." Ragna pulled a stool from beside her bedside table and took a seat, his eyes focused primarily on the thick pink dildo sliding in and out of her pussy. He could hear it. Shit, her insides must be fucking soaked! Ragna grabbed his cock and slowly stroked. The sight of him jerking off prompted her to hasten her movements, fighting to remain sitting up as gravity reclined her back. His name passed through her perfect lips every so often, Ragna struggling not to jerk any faster. He wanted to save it all for her.

"Turn around." Was all Ragna had to say. Rachel flipped on her stomach, her ass up and pushed out for Ragna to watch as she forced the large dildo into her ass. She sucked in a breath at the burning sensation, her eyes shut and teeth bared. The pain only lasted during entry. Her own slick proved more than sufficient to provide easy motion. If there was one thing Ragna loved more than anything, it was watching his adorable little Rabbit fuck herself into an orgasm.

Once those doors closed, the Rachel Alucard she displayed to the outside world was no more. The façade shattered once the door clicked shut. Ragna loved this side of her, watching her aristocratic and proud bullshit vanish and replace itself with a woman yearning for his dick, _his_ pleasure. Something he knew only _he_ could give. His possessive side always took over during sex and Rachel fell in love with it, dreams filled with previous nights of rough sex and roleplay. Some dreams centered around new kinks she wished to explore with him, falling deeper into her euphoric fantasies: him tied on her bed, calling her name—calling her master. The thought accelerated her, sending volts of electricity zipping through her.

Moaning deliriously, Rachel jammed three fingers into her dripping cunt. Crimson nearly disappeared from her sockets, Rachel practically drooling on herself as her climax approached. When it finally hit it ripped through her with mind-rending force, her screams no doubt heard by her butler Valkenhayn from the kitchen. At least this time the old man didn't come barging in wondering what happened to her, only to find the two stark naked. Ragna tittered watching Rachel unable to pull the dildo from her ass, the vampire worn out from her climax. He strode over to her and torturously pulled the thick phallitic toy from her ass, the pucker now a gaping hole.

A soft gasp left her lips when he flipped her over, her eyes watery from effort and dazed. It took a moment for her to register his form propped over her and she smiled. "Have you accepted my apology?"

Ragna slowly removed her remaining clothing that blocked her chest from his lecherous eyes. Once he tossed her white frilly undershirt away, his mouth attached itself to her small erected teat. Gentle fingers combed his platinum bristled, arching her back to him so he could accept the little bit of fat she had on her breast. Ragna was a fair man. He treated both breasts without favorite, teasing, twisting, biting, and pulling until they were sore and covered in saliva. He planted a soft kiss on then both saying, "You're so close…" before rising up to remove his clothing and take Rachel to sit on his lap as he leaned against her bedhead.

"But I am so tired…" Rachel whined, receiving a strike on the bum like she knew she would.

"That's not my problem."

Rachel pouted then smiled when he pecked her lips. One hand held his shoulder while the other steadied his cock. Pulling in her bottom lip, Rachel sheathed his thick cock into her pussy, able to feel her labia spreading and gasped when he pierced her cervix to pushed against her barricade. If she wasn't pressed against his battle-built body Ragna was sure to see the bulge of his cock outlined in her gut.

"Where do you want it tonight?"

"Mmm… I do not know… Where do you wish to fill me? I shall leave it up to your discretion."

"I don't know…" Ragna summoned his hands to rove his lovers curvaceous form, taking his sweet time on her breasts to then drift to fondle her ass. "I'm stuck and I need your help. I want you to tell me where you want it… Where exactly you want this cock to fill you tonight."

Rachel almost came from the sound of his voice, his words like honey. That's when Rachel made her decision.

"Fill me completely…" Rachel didn't need to specify. She began to roll her hips tentatively, hands appreciating the chiseled body of her lover while he appreciated hers. Ragna's constant bites on her neck and fingers teasing to enter her ass made the vampire restless. She started to bounce on him, her velvety folds running along his slick-saliva covered tool from crown to hilt. Rachel lunged forward to capture his mouth, tongue thrust simultaneously into his mouth to dance with his once more.

Ragna crammed two fingers into her ass, knuckles already against her pucker. Her screams were diluted to shrill cries, Ragna devouring most of the sound. He feasted on it, the delectable noise she made his inspiration. Rachel wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder against his. Their names clashed within their mouths, yet another orgasm on the rise. Ragna searched hastily for the dildo she fucked herself with, thankful he didn't toss it too far and shoved the pink toy back into her convulsing ass.

Rachel could no longer hold the kiss, a mighty orgasm throwing her head back as it zipped through her body from the double penetration. Ragna didn't bother keep her voice down or try to contain it. She sounded so fucking sexy, so needy and drowning in ecstasy. The way she called his name begging for more as his orgasm swept through her was enough for him to try and squeeze out one more. Swiftly he pushed her back onto the bed, her ass facing him and hoisted it up to replace the fake cock with a real one.

She felt every vein pulsing on his organ, ejaculate from his climax a moment ago seeping into her ass with every jerk. Rachel did her best to thrust back to him, but her strength was finite unlike his. Ragna's finger nails bit into her ass with enough force to bruise, slamming the vampire back into him. Clapping flesh joined the cacophony of noise they produced, sex and sweat suffocating them. Her nostrils flared at the scent, dazing her, her consciousness crumbling away. Each thrust delivered to her by the famed criminal erased one shred of sanity until the last semblance of sense had been pounded out of her.

"Ah, yes…! Right there, Ragna!" Rachel managed to voice, his tip crashing against the same spot she loved so much and he knew she did. Ragna knew where she wanted to be touched, to be fucked, to be kissed. Semen from her pussy mixed with her natural juices still drained from her, the sight a lovely one. He pulled her arms back as if they were reigns and unleashed a devastating barrage of thrusts, each one reaching into the depths of her ass. Rachel screamed in pure bliss as hot jets of his hot seed shot from him. Quickly he filled her cavity, Ragna able to feel his own come around him. When he pulled out his deposited seed followed, running down her thighs from her gaping hole to pool on her bedsheets. He watched spunk from her ass and pussy mix on the sheets, the muddle forming a massive stain.

Rachel managed to throw herself back onto her back and Ragna hovered her, sweat dripping off his glistening body onto hers. He panted just as hard as her and she smiled when she caught her breath.

"Have I proved to you know I sorry I am?"

"More than proved…" Ragna said. Her arms called him down and he answered, the kiss they shared now not of lust but passion and love. Ragna laid beside her and she spooned him, head on his chest and his fingers in her hair. Rachel giggled wondering if this would happen every time she made a mistake. If this was her punishment…

"Maybe I should do it again…?"

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

 **First ever smut posted on this site. A little nervous about my writing. Not like I had anyone to really go over this and point out my flaws XD. But I liked. Guess that means something, right? Lol. Let me know what you guys think. I also take requests if anyone has one. Review and have a nice day.**


End file.
